Various types of traffic monitoring systems and methods are known. For example, a conventional traffic monitoring device comprises a laser and a camera which are both oriented towards a same part of a road. In order however that the camera and the laser monitor the same traffic stream, the field view of the laser is situated within the field of view of the camera. The known method enables one to produce a fixed spatial relationship between the laser and the camera based on the measured data.
A drawback of the known method is that the translational displacements and the rotational movements are carried out interactively thereby requiring an operator to execute the operation.